


[Art]Flower

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 7Inspired by LefayartArthur is willing to do everything to save Merlin's life





	[Art]Flower

When gaius had told him that his servant would have surely died without a cure, Arthur had no doubt in his mind.

When his father had forbidden for him to search for the flower, Arthur still knew what he had to do.

He had never, at least not to this degree, disobeyed and went against his father's orders.

Even if this should have made him question himself even a little bit, the Prince couldn't think of anything except Merlin's face when he had started to choke on the poison that was ment for _him._

After sneaking out of the castle he almost never stopped in his journey to the caves and that did, as a matter of fact, give him time to think about what he was doing.

In the end, when he was gripping tight to the stone wall and struggled to get the damn flower instead of following the conforting orb of light (where did that even come from) that would have surely brought him to safety, he could have still said that he did all of this as an act of chivalry.

Maybe bravery, maybe of honour, or simply as an act of respect and frienship, but what is true is that the mere thought of losing that damn fool was so unbearable, that when said idiot finally woke up, he didn't even think about what he was doing, befor Arthur pulled him to his chest and held on with shaky arms.


End file.
